Disarray
by pinkarella7
Summary: Evey has been in the Shadow Gallery for several weeks now and her feelings for her masked captor have taken an unexpected turn which V is not prepared for.


_Hello Everybody!! Happy New Year! I was going to post this at midnight but I was just way too sleepy. Anyway...I just wanted to say that this is my very first story, so please be kind! I've rated this M to be on the safe side, but it will eventually reach that rating in the next chapter (s) to follow. Much thanks to Belmont-Bellamy on her super advice!...check out all her stories...she's one superfly gal! And, I'd also like to shout out a w00t w00t to Veritas too! So many awesome writers here!...I love you all!!...I totally mean it:-D_

_Oh yeah...disclaimer part...ana raises her right hand "I Ana...do not claim any part of V or V for Vendetta, film, comic or...blah blah blah" (but if I did...V would be filing all types of sexual claims against me!) insert evil grin here_

**Disarray**

Evey couldn't take it any more. She'd been staying with V for over a month now and she could no longer fight off her feelings for him. Every bloody day V was up and looking so utterly primp and putting on that ridiculous apron. But in all honesty, it made Evey swoon in sheer lust whenever she would see V walk by her. She desperately tried to catch a whiff of his scent but didn't want to make it obvious to her masked captor. _God I just want to fuck his brains out!_ she thought to herself.

V could be a bit over-dramatic and he quoted Shakespeare every chance he got, which at times got on Evey's nerves, but she'd never seen him in a bad mood nor had he ever got out of line with her. No...V was all gentleman and it drove Evey crazy beyond all reason. She would catch herself daydreaming about what he really looked like underneath. She knew he must have been terribly burned all over since the first time she saw his hands, but no matter...his physique was to die for! He had the perfect body of an athlete...tall, slender, strong legs, broad shoulders, and who could forget his fabulous ass! She loved it when she would catch him fencing and he would wear his beautiful smoky grey shirt and tight black breeches. She would get lost in his movements as if it were some kind of dance. _Yes...the man is hot!_ Evey once again would be lost in a sweet sexual reverie.

Yes...it was true...Evey was falling head over heals for her subjugator. But in all honesty, it didn't seem like she was his captive at all. He ministered to her as an honorable guest if anything. He was always making her breakfast and dinner, playing any video or song she wanted. Always the perfect gentleman...so perfect that Evey nearly would catch herself tongue-tied whenever V would ask her something. But now...Evey couldn't take it any longer...she had to make her feelings known. She had to find a way to seduce him...but how?

What did V feel for her? Did he find her attractive? Sometimes Evey would wonder if he ever left the gallery to live out his other "so called" life. Besides, she didn't know if he was married or had kids or was really a crazy person. He never told her where he went or what he did, but he always did tell her when he would return and that always gave Evey a sense of security and reassurance. When V was gone, Evey felt so lonely and would long to see him again. She loved how he would return from one of his outings and come back donned in cape and hat and then come in to remove them in front of Evey. It was almost a sort of strip tease..._tease...yes...that's what he's doing...he's teasing me!, _She would think, but oh, how he would look so damned sexy. Evey started to wonder if V ever noticed the glances she gave him. _I wonder what he would say if I told him how sexy he looks?...hmmmm?_

"Ahhhh...Good Evening Mademoiselle!" he said as he just walked in from one of his excursions. _There he goes...giving me the strip tease again!_

"Hi V...how was your night"? she said, trying to sound nonchalant

"Quite prosperous, thank you. How was yours"?

"Oh...you know... I watched a couple of films, read for a while, I dusted a few of your paintings & sculptures...had a blast really". Evey tried not to sound too sarcastic but she knew V could see right through her.

"Hmmm" was his reply, with a tilt of his head acknowledging that he did indeed pick up a tinge of mordacity in her voice.

Trying not to start an argument on a touchy subject on how bored she had became being cooped up in his underground lair, Evey gleefully added, "Hey V...I hope you don't mind but I've made some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"You did?"...V sounded surprised and then considered her request, "hmmm...why yes, I'm quite famished, I dare say. I've had quite a dynamic evening."

Evey's smile widened to match his Guy Fawkes facade, "Good!...I'll set the table while you go freshen up!"

V stopped and turned swiftly as if Evey had offended him somehow, "Sorry, but do I appear to be disarray to you somehow?"

_Oh Shit!_ "Oh"...Evey tried to correct her previous statement with a little shy laugh, " Nooooooo...I just meant that if you just wanted to go... you know, change, or use the loo or...sorry" she couldn't find the words she was trying to use, "listen, forget that I said anything. Just make yourself comfortable while I arrange everything." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh God! What am I doing?" she said in a mere whisper as she leaned over the sink, trying to compose herself. "Okay...just get a hold of yourself and try to remain calm and poised"

"Evey?"...V suddenly appeared around the corner of the kitchen .

"Shit!" Evey screamed as she grabbed hold of her chest. "God V!...you scared the life out of me!". Do you always have to be so...so..." Evey couldn't continue. V suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm to steady her.

"Evey...I apologize for frightening you but are you feeling alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned, but his gloved hand on Evey's arm suddenly sent bolts of sensations up and down her body that gave Evey an unexpected surge of courage to come forth with the truth.

"No V," she looked directly into the mask, trying to search for his eyes. "I'm not alright" She took a hold of his shoulder and began to lean towards his body that made V jump back a little and made Evey suddenly aware that their proximity had made him uneasy.

"Evey, what's the matter?" his voice sounding a bit edgy.

"V, I've got to be honest with you about something" she started to say. She didn't know where to go from there, she just kept staring at him and feeling his body tense as she gripped him. "Do you know?" she began again. _Come on Evey...just let it out,_ she kept thinking to herself.

"Yes?"...V answered her but came out as if he was dreading something he was not prepared to answer.

Suddenly Evey's fear came back and she instantly looked away almost in tears. She sighed and gave a light chuckle and finally answered, "Do you know... where I can find some aspirin V? My head is throbbing ...maybe from all this cleaning or reading or lack of sunlight. Perhaps I should go lie down?"

"Of course, Evey. The aspirin can be found in the bathroom cabinet," he replied. But before she started to make her way out of the kitchen, V added with a bit of suspicion, "but you knew that already, didn't you?" Evey knew he could sense she was hiding something from him and had known it from the moment he arrived He just gazed at her as she gave a nod and left the kitchen.

Once Evey reached the bathroom, she went in and shut the door as she sat on the toilet and thumped her head in disappointment. "Damn it! This was my chance and I blew it!" She muttered to herself. "I'm such an idiot! Now he probably thinks I'm up to something. Damn damn! He's lost trust in me now; I know he didn't believe I had a headache. I just got scared...he just makes me nervous and I can't see what he's feeling, but..." she suddenly remembered, "I felt him get the same way too" _yes, perhaps he got nervous when I grabbed his arm_, she thought.

With that notion in her head, Evey headed back out to make her way back to the kitchen but found V sitting in the telly room with his back to her. She thought he was reading at first but he was just sitting there, as if he was contemplating everything that just happened in the kitchen, possibly trying to figure out what Evey was up to or perhaps he thought he'd done something wrong.

He heard Evey approach and turned slightly to let her know he was aware of her presence

"V?" she spoke softly, not knowing just what to say. "Are you angry at me?"

V jumped as if he had been electrocuted. "On the contrary Evey, I thought perhaps it was I who wronged you somehow."

Evey gave him a nod and a smile to let him know it wasn't so. "No V, you've been nothing but kind to me." She looked away for a moment to gather her nerves, then sat right beside him on the settee and gently placed her hand onto V's hand to reassure him that he was not the cause of any blame.

The warmth that Evey felt radiating thru V's glove as she touched him, gave her a delicious warm feeling in her, that she could swear V could read her very thoughts and instantly caught herself flush red. She could see that this moment of intimacy caused V to look away from her and down onto their overlapping hands and stiffen a bit as if for once he was lost for words.

Not knowing what was going thru V's mind, Evey tried to make him feel at ease by giving his hand a little squeeze as she continued to explain her earlier behavior and little fib.

"For weeks now, I've been wanting to do something nice for you to show you my appreciation for your hospitality and..."

V cut her off and put his hand on top of hers. "Evey, I'm sorry it's been very difficult for you down here and alone for the most part. I thought you would find joy in my collection of books, films and music?"

"I do V"...she butted in, "but I need some social interaction as well."

"Evey, please understand that it's impossible for me to take you above ground to interact with others. Do you know what would happen if..."

Evey's face flushed with anger, she could see that he didn't understand what she was trying to say, so she decided to boldly place her hand back onto V's hand which he currently had placed on his knee and audaciously started running it up V's thigh. "What about you V?" was her sharp interjection, "I enjoy talking to you, but you're never here!" Evey suddenly got up and faced away from him as if trying not to lose her fear by looking at him.

"I...I didn't know you cared for my company Evey" he sounded dumbstruck and not quite sure what to tell her to calm her down. Evey was beginning to feel regret of this evening, for it was not turning out as she'd planned. He now seemed even more distressed than before and Evey almost wanted to snicker to find him tripping on his own words. "Evey, what...how..." V took a deep breath to start again. "Do you wish me to stay more often then?" he finally uttered. Evey still didn't turn around. No, she indeed didn't like how this was turning out. She was trying to seduce him and it was going very poorly. _Fuck it!_ she thought. Evey inhaled deeply and finally turned to look sharply at V. If this was the only moment she was going to get, Evey was going to give up any hesitation and the ramifications would have to wait. With that thought in her head, she walked up to him and daringly straddled him and put her arms around his neck.

"Evey!" was V's stunned response as he gripped Evey by her shoulders to try and push her off. But Evey felt the hesitation in V's arms as he made a minimal effort to nudge her and instead held her in apprehension of what was to follow. She immediately knew that her brave approach had made V panic a bit but also made him curious to know the reason for this shocking behavior. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" I love this! Excellent!

"Yes"!! Evey responded with a seducing undertone. "Are you so blind that you can't see how insanely in love I am with you?" As she stared at V, he said nothing. He just sat there looking...at her, through her, away from her...she couldn't tell, but then something indicated that she knew his mind was sorting something out and she could definitely feel it!

"Evey, please" he husked as he tried not to move, but Evey didn't intend on stopping as she felt him pulsing beneath her. "Are you toying with me Evey? because I..." his breath caught suddenly as Evey pressed her hips down onto him and began a slow and steady grind.

"No V, I'm not toying with you. I want you desperately. I've wanted you for a very long time now." Evey's soft whisper in V's ear as she ground her hips into him causing V to groan even louder. "Do you know how hard it's been being so close to you, yet not being able to feel you? I've even dreamt about you, touching you, kissing you" Evey couldn't help but reach beneath the V's wig and stick her tongue in and reach for his ear.

Evey smiled as she heard V gasp at the sudden feeling of her tongue swirling in his ear which caused him to grab her hips and press them even harder down on him. _Yes, _she thought, _he is most definitely enjoying this as I am! _

Evey could feel his hardness growing beneath her and began speeding up, trying to get him to pant and groan louder. His excitement was causing Evey to become more aroused herself and was making her grow bolder. As her tongue seductively continued it's assault on V's ear, one of her hands meandered its way down between her legs to release him of his buttoned restraints.

As her hand roamed down his trousers, Evey wasn't sure if she was moving too fast. She could sense V trying to decide as well, for he was trying to regain some coherency and utter a word or two between moans and gasps, but his body was giving in to the pleasure he was feeling. All this pent up sexual angst Evey had been feeling was driving her crazy as well. She could feel herself soaking thru her jeans and finding it hard to stop or slow down. Soon V let out a ragged breath and pleaded, "Evey! Evey! Stop, you must please stop!!"

But his begging went onto deaf ears. For Evey was lost in an intoxication of desire as her tiny hand managed to find its way into V's zipper and grabbed a firm hold of his long rigid manhood. It took only two strokes before V clenched onto Evey as he came all over her hand. The orgasm was so intense that his grip on Evey's hips became painful and made her hand let go of him.

_Oh God! She thought. This isn't how I wanted it to end. Oh...what to say, what to say? _Evey had realized that she had nothing planned if something like this was to occur. She slowly and quietly slid herself off of V's lap and let him re-adjust himself while she tried to find the words to convey to him

"V?" she spoke softly. The silence was very awkward Evey knew someone had to begin. It might as well be her since she had been the instigator from the start. "I'm so sorry V. Please don't be upset with me. I..." trying to take a deep breath, she continued looking down at her hands that were damp from his fluids "I love you V. I've felt this way for a long time now and I wanted to tell you but I felt my words were just not enough to prove it, so I wanted to show you instead only now I suppose..."

V's stillness was making her nervous and she wasn't sure if she could continue or just walk away in shame. As soon as she chose the latter, V suddenly raised his head and spoke. "No Evey. I'm not displeased with you." She gave a relieved sigh and sat back down to timidly face him. "I had no idea you felt this way". He paused for a moment and then looked to Evey and she could almost sense a smile come from behind the mask. "Well...this was most surprisingly and indeed unexpected. I suppose now you'll agree with me if I excuse myself while I umm...freshen up". Evey couldn't help but giggle and nod her head in agreement, "Yes V...I believe we are both a little disarray at the moment.


End file.
